The present disclosure relates to event processing, and more specifically, to managing relationships between event data in an event processing system.
Event processing can be used to track various events related to occurrences (e.g. things that happen). In some instances, an event processing system can be configured to produce a summary view of the tracked events, which could then be used by the user to analyze the tracked occurrences to make various conclusions.